


Realm of Epalla

by JoshuHigashikata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Barbed Penis, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, High Fantasy, Large Cock, Lizardfolk, Magic, Multi, Other, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuHigashikata/pseuds/JoshuHigashikata
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Life Sucks.

I heard knocking on my door, _FUCK, why do I have to be so dirt poor? I'm practically living of paycheck to paycheck, this'll probably be the last straw, I can't make up this rent it's too much._ I opened the door and there she was again, that late 40-year old short Asian woman, yelling. Yelling about the rent. I didn't have any more excuses, I scraped the last bit out of the bottom of the barrel, nothing. I slammed the door in her face, if I was about to lose my home might as well lose it in style. The banging continued for what felt like hours. It was midday now, reading this fantasy novel was the only thing of entertainment I had or could afford, it was free, it came from the library. Checking my fridge, it was practically empty I left a few cans of empty soda just so it didn't look so sad every time I opened it just to be met with disappointment. I walked over to my cupboard and picked out the last bit of instant ramen I had left. No pot, couldn't even afford the bills for the water or gas to cook. I opened the packet, taking my only paper plate and gently placed the block of cold, brittle, stale and expired ramen on it. I opened the seasoning packet sprinkling it on. My last real meal before I would of course be kicked out. I sat on my plastic chair and picked up my book my other hand occupied by the ramen. I slowly ate and read, operating the book as best I could with only my one hand. With the day gone by and the block of ramen or, well what tasted like; dirt was finished. I moved to my mattress and fell on it, with a thud and a groan and me realizing that my mattress is pretty thin I got into a position to sleep. I had no one, no family members that I could contact, alone, all alone. I slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping for a better life that I could be magically brought into.

I awoke to a bustling environment, it was crowded full of people and cheer, the music was vibrant. I looked around, and noticed that.. that.. _What the hell? This feels too real to be a dream, if it were a dream, I- I would not feel this conscious or, be so- in control..._ Unlike most, I was at a table on my own, with a half drank large mug full of god knows what. It had a very strong smell, hell, the entire tavern had a strong aroma. A lot of people were batting eyes at me, and within my vicinity it was much less crowded, practically no one was near me. Wasn't too different from real life. I then began differentiating what looked 'normal' to the abnormal; vibrantly colored 'humanoids', some tall, some very small, some beast-like, it was a crazy environment. This was the moment where I did the cliche looking at hand thing and there I noticed that, it was huge and- I had scales? Not only that, I was a loud purple color with an intricate design. I also felt, larger, much larger. The seat under me could barely fit me and was creaking, begging for me to get off. I stood up just to see how truly taller I was. I could see over everyone's heads in what looked to be this tavern. I was at least 2-3 feet taller than everyone, and if that were the case I was around 8 feet tall. My build was heavy, but not in the sense of overweight rather, muscular an almost Greek god-like body. I was bigger in another area too, but at this point I didn't want to touch on it. I looked around to see everyone individually blowing out the candles around them. So as I sat down, I did the same. There was a stage of sorts at the end of the tavern that people were crowded around She walked out into the only light remaining in the tavern. She was quite the woman, and not any regular woman no, she was an elf or at least that's what I thought considering her extended pointed ears, her body though above average with her pinched waist and wide hips, wasn't the main attraction. She was beautiful, relaying the commonality of everlasting and almost out-of this world beauty.

It was dead silent, she then began playing the beautiful elvish lute played in an angelic manner, giving off an almost magical feel. Her voice paired with this was beautiful, she opened her eyes and I swear she looked straight at me. Her face distorted, she looked puzzled- and then almost sick. She managed to follow through with her song, a few errors here and there, then quickly ran off stage. The crowd none the less were happy for the performance and cheered, letting the original 'band' play the more happy and tavern-like tune. I was very surprised at both her performance and her expression. I sat back down, gripping my large mug and taking a sip of it. I didn't feel phased by the intense flavor, generally I can't drink alcohol because it was just too much for me but, this, this was much more potent and it had practically no affect, it was as if I was drinking water. I was getting into the mood, practically entirely forgetting my original existence, enjoying the thrill of this new life. I didn't care what I was, at least now I was somebody different then in my previous life, anything than that was better. I felt a tug on my ragged tunic, it- it was her?

Though I was 10 times the size of her, she pulled me off my seat, she of course couldn't actually move me but I was personally compelled to do so, guiding me through the mass of people and outside. I couldn't admire the architecture or really get a generally grasp of where I was being taken, she lead me to an alley near the tavern itself next to some rather large buildings. I wasn't fighting back, and was practically letting her do this. She then inspected me head to toe. "You're producing pheromones that even the biggest of dragons could dream to produce. You could attract unwanted attention, are you insane? You could endanger the lives of everyone within Ferion Felice." _'Ferion Felice' the fuck is a 'Ferion Felice'?_ I of course had no idea what she was talking about, which of course furthered my hypothesis that yes this is some sort of entirely different world. "You're lucky I am a powerful spell caster." She then took a deep breath, and as she exhaled she released a very breathy set of words, all almost sounding ghostly in nature. As she finished, she sniffed the air and quickly plugged it. "That should've worked!? Hold on," She stepped back... All of this was a blur she was talking fast, doing motions and saying words I did not understand all within a brink of a few minutes. It was quite stressful. Her eyes, which were originally pure white changed to a glowing purple color, like a dye dropping in water almost. Her face went from annoyed/angered to utterly shocked. She turned around and began puking-gagging at what she had seen. I took it the wrong way, frowning a bit. She turned to me; "You- you're not from here are you?"


	2. A Growing Relationship

She took me through the city, it reminded me of a Tuscany style of building. The buildings were close together huddled along long spiraling roads, the roads weren't dirt but rather intricately placed bricks. It was quite a masterpiece, with this technology it must of took thousands of years to build this city in the extent that it is built now. We turned the corner into an alley that lead to stairs. Turning at the bottom to a small door that I had to duck and squeeze myself through. It was warm and quite congested, at least for me. Compared to the outside, it was quite a change from the cold bricks. A dark brown wood covered the entire room. The room itself was littered with books and intricate magical items. I still hadn't spoke a single word. She then told me to stand in one spot. She took out a tape measure and luckily, It looked like they used the metric system, she dragged over a stool and rolled out the measuring tape, I was 366 cm (12"). With that it looked like I was twice her height. "Ok, take off your- rags." I took off my tunic first and she examined me, knocking on my scales. She then walked over to a book that was lying on the ground, flipping through the pages. She then began searching through the pages, frantically flipping through it. "Ok. Weird request but I need you to take off your pants..." I raised my brow, reaching for my pants before stopping. I shook my head, this was out of my realm and I didn't want to continue with this debauchery. 

  
"No." I stated with my brutish guttural voice, it was quite apparent and threatening different from my voice in my 'previous life'. I then sat down as my head was practically pushing against the ceiling. All of this was quite taxing and exhausting, running half across a city and having an elvish woman telling me what to do. She was clearly pissed off, though her motives were int he best interests of everyone else, I was not going to have any of it.

  
"Seeing as how so far you have let me push you around, so it doesn't seem like you are 'evil' in any sense. It's also crazy how a man as yourself wouldn't take off your pants for a woman like me? If you are erect I frankly do not care, I've probably seen smaller than what you have." I frowned, that was kind of hurtful. Though I was not erect or at least I didn't think I was. It was still strange for me to get asked by a woman to have my pants taken off, very strange. Especially because I still had not lost my virginity. I stood up and grumbled, slowly lowering my pants. I looked down as I too haven't seen my member before. It was huge even flaccid, at least 18 inches in length and about a foot in girth. generally reptiles have their cocks hidden in their cloacae but mine was halfway out, I was probably hiding at least an extra 6 inches in there. She was quite surprised at this and even hesitated before inching forwards. She grabbed my leg and began searching, trying to avoid my balls in the process as well. They were bigger than her head. She found something on my leg, a white marking of some sorts. She then quickly backed away and picked up another book off the ground. "This marking that you have it, it relays that of the mark of a god. Which is probably why you are such an abnormal case of your species, Xoe'tun or better known as Lizardfolk. Your strange coloring and patterns to your overwhelming stench and the massive amounts of magical energy irradiating off of you. Hell I compared you to the ancient dragons but, you are more than that. A god." She blankly stared at me, I looked down to see my trousers were still dropped to the floor. I quickly picked them up and concealed my package. "You must be kept hidden, if anyone knew you existed they could exploit your powers. Alright, we're going to deal with your apparent pheromone problem first." She closed both of the books that she was using and put them on a shelf grabbing another book from there. She flipped through the pages analyzing them before stopping at a certain one. She handed it to me and I read it, it was all a bunch of jibber jabber magic nonsense that I couldn't understand. I handed it back to her and shrugged. She was shocked, surprised; "With all that magical power you should be able to do such a low-tier spell?"

  
"Listen, I'm not from here. I come from a place where things like this don't exist. where Elves don't exist and Lizardfolk don't exist." I sat back down after I conveyed the message and she sighed; "Alright, the longer we stay here the more of a danger we are. We're leaving by tomorrow, you're free to sleep here." I most likely had no choice, even though I could most likely pummel here right then and there I didn't, and nor did I want to harm anyone else. If it meant I had to leave with this estranged elf I was ready for it. 

  
"Could I have a mirror. And that tape measure please." She looked at me confused but gave me what I wanted anyways. My voice was still very masculine and deep but wasn't as pronounced as when I had said 'No'.

  
"I'll be in the other room, if there is anything else you need just call me. Get some rest, we've got a long journey a head of us tomorrow." This all happened so quick, first I was at my home and fell asleep, then I awoke in a tavern, and now I'm being told by this elf that we have to leave the city because I am a threat to everyone here, and I obeyed every single one of her commands. As she left the room I picked up the mirror to look at myself. It was clear that I was an actual lizardman, I had a very prominent purple color and a light brown almost cream colored underbelly. Running through my scales were designs that represented spirals, they were a darker purple outline in a pinkish-almost white color. My face itself was quite 'masculine' a wide but chiseled jaw and very prominent pink eyes, that had the traditional slit-like look that most lizards have. I extended my tongue and it wasn't much like a snakes, rather it ended in a point at the end instead of a curve like most humanoids have. The reason I asked for the tape measure was to measure my penis and testicles. I extended the tape measure along the base of my cock and extended it past, I was a bit off and I was actually 26 inches in length all together. It was quite a distinct feeling compared tot he rest of my hard rough scales, it was tender, slimy and sticky almost. Excreting some sort of natural lube-like substance. I then gripped my one ball It was big, about 30 inches in diameter. These sizes were in the realm of unimaginable. I decided then to get erect, gripping the slab of meat that hung from my pelvis and then began slowly stroking it. It began to harden and the remainder of my cock slowly rose out of the cloaca, it continued to grow to massive proportions, reaching all the way up to my chin in height. I took the tape measure and measured it, it was 6 feet long. I was bamboozled at what I saw, this cock was humongous but for my general stature at least it wasn't too hard to deal with. I then measured the girth, it was 2 feet. I then inspected it a bit more, considering my cock itself was foreign and animalistic it still did retain a few of the humanoid qualities. Except I gained a knot as well, the meaty bitch breaker extended an extra foot in diameter around my entire cock. My cock itself also had ridges that I weirdly was able to control, flexing my penis extended the ridges into claw-like aberrations that probably was used to hook inside of the vagina itself, just sot he victim wouldn't run away during intercourse. I had the ability to fully contract them which allowed my penis to be its natural-unspiked form, or take them out half way which I guess gave my penis more 'textured'. With a lack of stimulation my penis wilted and was sucked back into my cloaca, leaving only the 20 inches to extend out. Most likely the reason why it was extending out like this because my penis was so abnormally large that my body itself could not keep the entire thing contained. I then laid down, though I was on the cold hard ground it didn't bother me much. I needed sleep... _Hopefully this wasn't just a dream, I can't take that other miserable life anymore..._


	3. Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long, i was a bit busy!

"You worthless piece of SHIT, YOU'LL NEVER BE WORTH ANYTHING! YOU'RE ENTIRE LIFE WAS A WASTE! YOU FUCKING SCUM!" I quickly awoke my head slamming into a nearby desk as I rose. I rubbed my forehead as i got up now. That dream had woken me up, specifically that statement. My father had said this to me and it really did stick with me, it did look like his beliefs became true before I was sent to this 'place'. I got up and stretched. It looked like the elf girl was already awake, I turned to her- funnily enough I actually had not asked for her name. 

"Hey uhh- if we're going to be travelling together, I should at least know your name." I had asked her, she looked at me for a second before giving her name;

"Irelda, Irelda Ivoryne." A beautiful name for a beautiful elf. she then gestured for me to give my name as well. I was met with a choice, I could give her my real name or I could make one up, this is a new start...

"Kaldor-... Uhhh... Kaldor Draigo, yes! Kaldor Draigo." She then began giggling, i looked at her though first impressions were not so good. She had a beautiful smile, overall aggressiveness aside she is quite the woman.

"What big man? You forgot your name too? That thick skull can't keep much information I'm guessing." I huffed out my nose at her remark, but it seemed like it was all in good fun. 'Big Man', never had anyone say that to me, let alone a woman. Even if it were to mock me, it did lift my ego just a tad bit. "Alright, now. It's better to pack light, even though you clearly don't own anything other than the clothes on your back. So, I packed just a few medical supplies, some herbs, and a few material components for spells." She said all that stuff as if I should know what she was talking about, I nodded in agreement regardless of my knowledge on the subject. After she was done laughing she said; "Alright 'Kaldor' let's make our way outside, don't get lost, stay close." She addressed me like a child, 'don't get lost', 'stay close'. I of course did not argue with her and followed behind her. We left her, what I assume home and began walking through the streets, I barely got to know this marvelous place and I was already leaving it. We arrived at the exit of the city, walls reaching 50 or 60 feet in the air, built with thick hard stone. The gate was guarded heavily, we were permitted to pass after they had seen Irelda. We began making our way forwards, we diverged from the main path into the forest, after a good hour or two we stopped.

"You go find some firewood, I'm going to be setting up our shelter." Quite naive that she was allowing me to go roam around in the forest, either very trust worthy or she was hiding something from me... I nodded and decided that it would be better to stick with her, being alone out here could be dangerous. I looked around, picking up small twigs and branches. I then finally arrived back to our original campsite. She was there working on a small tent for herself, I probably would have to sleep outside due to my size but, that's alright. Then- we heard stomping, a huge boar-like creature with curling tusks, its eyes were bloodshot. It let out a bloodcurdling squeal. Then, out of nowhere it came rushing at us, specifically towards Irelda. 

Something came over me, in that moment I jumped in front of her grabbing the boar by its tusks. I groaned loudly, veins popping as I tried to hold it. My feet dug through the dirt as it slowly pushed me back. It was larger than me, way larger than me. Irelda was in shock, she took a second before reacting pouncing out of the way a good few seconds late but luckily was unharmed. I then raised my fist in the air and smashed down onto its skull, it let out a loud pig-like groan but it didn't stop. I looked over to Irelda, she took out her elvish lute from her bag. My hand slipped as I tried to go for another punch, it ended up sweeping me off my feet and impaling me with one of its tusks. It drove me into a nearby tree, I let out a loud groan but it didn't hurt the way I expected it, it was extreme but still bearable in a sense. Irelda ran over and began strumming on her lute, singing. Her voice was enchanting, though I couldn't understand it. Blood was pooling around our feet sinking into the soil and even tainting the color a bit. The boar itself continued to ram me into he tree, over and over. God was it painful. Something then surged through my body, a powerful force, some sort of magical energy. I felt invigorated, no more did I feel the pain. I cried out using this power bestowed upon me and slammed my fist into he beast's skull, a crack was heard as the beast's entire skull concaved leaving my fist full of brain matter. I yanked it out, blood spraying everywhere, prying the beast off of me. I was breathing heavily, now both of us were leaving a pool of blood, except only one of us was actually alive. I gripped my wound, it was deep but luckily the tusk had broken off into my wound which blocked it a bit. My breathing was unsteady and I was losing a lot of blood. Coming in and out of consciousness, Irelda ran over. I saw her face one last time before I blacked out.

I heard crying of a woman... And a man yelling... _No- no don't hurt mom, please! STOP!_


	4. The End of a Dire Encounter... Another Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was busy as usual. But, it wasn't all unproductive. In the limited free time I have gotten I was able to piece together some more lore and make this universe I am creating just a bit better. On top of that, I have gotten a few plot-lines written down and a lot of new characters.
> 
> No promises but I will try to be more active in writing this! Also, I have made a change to the main character's height, He has gone from 8 feet to 12 feet. I am still split on if I should enlarge the cock size, but I'll think about it for when an actual sex scene comes.

The crackling of flame woke me up. The warmth hugged me, an amazing feeling. I was still next to the carcass of the beast but it was strange, the beast was practically stripped to the bone. All that was left was a few flies and strands. I reached down to feel my wound, crazily enough it felt almost entirely healed over. It was still painful, specifically to move an unrelenting aching feeling almost. I slowly tried to sit up groaning with pain as I did so. As soon as I did so, Irelda quickly ran over to my aid. "Don't move too much, you could make your wound worse. Luckily, Lizardmen have extraordinary healing factors. That's the only reason you really survived, my healing magic isn't that strong I did my best but- you're like to be the person you are." She was small, much smaller than I was and didn't really help when she helped me up but it was still soothing to have a woman caring for me... "T-thank you. I don't say that to a lot of people so consider yourself doubly lucky." In that moment its as if I had lost all feeling in my body, her eyes had a gleam of sincerity as i stared into them. I let out an almost relieved sigh, I didn't know for what exact reason but it happened. As soon as the moment past, I took a breath in and that pain enveloped my torso once more, I gripped my wound groaning. "I made you something to eat, being the big that you are you probably need a lot to eat." She dragged over, with practically all her strength a huge leg of meat which came from the beast I had defeated. Cooked almost perfectly practically. I reached over gripping the leg, I slowly felt my strength being regained, I was able to hold it up with one hand and brought my mouth up next to the steaming piece of fatty leg meat. My teeth, perfectly made for tearing flesh bit into the leg. I ripped it off with little effort chewing it in my mouth. It melted in my mouth, it was amazing. In just a few minutes I finished the leg. "It took me a few times to cook that. That's where most of the meat went..." She giggled. 

After a few minutes rest, I felt rejuvenated enough to keep moving. I stood up, rubbing my leg that fell asleep as I sat in that position. Being big doesn't really help with blood circulation. I am lucky to have her, even if she was the one who is taking us out on such a journey. After she put out the fire and packed away her stuff we began moving once more. This time, she felt more comfortable to stick closer to me rather than stray farther ahead. 

After a few hours of walking we finally saw the signs of life. A cart carried by horse rushed past us. The dirt road that we traveled on for almost 10 hours finally lead us somewhere. An exhausting journey, especially for my size but I didn't have the courage to ask for us to stop after I had already slowed us down so much. Tired, my legs felt like noodles. The funny thing is, she was still going, not a sweat broken over half a day of just walking. We reached the town, a middle aged man came running over, he had a desperate demeanor and as he arrived he dropped to the ground on his knees. Looking up at me, I saw the glistening drops of tears roll off his cheeks- "H-help m-me..."


	5. The Detective and Her Dog

We now followed this man through the town hunched over, with what he was wearing you wouldn't expect a man like him to grovel at your feet. While I was mostly dragged on this against my will I still decided to follow her and her big heart in helping others. The man we were following was wearing robes mainly a purple color but lined with gold. It was very aristocratic. But, covered in dirt and mud. After walking through the town, we noticed its bleakness it felt empty in a figurative way. 

The man finally began talking "A murder has happened in this town, of a 14 year old woman. She- she was the heart of this town, brought joy to everyone. She..-" He paused for a moment, stopping walking as well. He took a second before continuing, "She was my daughter... I'VE BEEN FRAMED FOR MY OWN DAUGHTER'S MURDER, HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE? HOW COULD THEY SAY IT WAS ME WHO KILLED HER?" He began crying once more, he probably lost a lot after this whole ordeal. "My sentence is 4 days from now, either death or I'll be shipped off to the capital and held there for the rest of my life. Somehow this 'evidence' that they have gathered has lead up to me." He stopped, turning around to face the two of us. "Listen Adventurers you have to help me, I'll pay you handsomely, I'll let you live in my home, eat whatever you want BUT PLEASE, I CAN'T GO OUT WITH THIS TWISTED IMAGE OF ME! I LOVED MY DAUGHTER! EVEN MY OWN WIFE LEFT ME!" He dropped to his knees and began sobbing once more, his already tattered and destroyed robes were tainted by the mud once more. Irelda ran over to him, comforting him the best she could. This woman had a very mixed personality, she came off as very sassy but it looks like she does have a kind heart after all. 

Arriving at his home it was ransacked, nothing was left other than a few chairs and a table. It was quite a large home too. Crazy to see someone of such high prestige be brought down to such low levels. "I'm lucky they didn't burn this place down when they came here. I was brutally beaten but I can't blame them- I don't even know if I can trust myself anymore..." As he said this he sat us down- I opted to stand as I didn't want to destroy his home even further than it has already been. I ducked my head just so I could fit in there. "I'm desperate, I'll give you some of what little gold I have with me, the rest I can give to you after you liberate me. I do have one lead." He got up and moved over to a specific location in his house, dropping to his knees. He pried out the rusty nails and ripped the floorboard off. It was a secret compartment filled with two sacks of gold coins. He took both out and walked over to us. He dropped one on the table, they made a clinking sound as they hit each other in the bag. "No one believes me but- I was working with a witch... One of my competitors for my merchant business was getting the upper hand. So I asked her to-" He bit his lip before he said it, "Make them lose their lead." I didn't exactly know what he meant but I believe Irelda had gotten the idea. "After this, I couldn't pay so I believe she took her away and killed my daughter. Somehow she was able to frame me for it and now here I am. With nothing left- no life, no wife and no daughter."

I, with my huge stature hunched over massively just to fit in this room did want a say in the matter. To be frank, I did not really care in doing this but. I really had no choice, thinking about it following Irelda was the best option for me. I would be aimless without her really. But, I never thought about it like this when I first met her. I wonder if her natural beauty was the thing that dragged me in- Anyways. She began speaking "We'll help you, but we aren't hired guns." She pushed the bag of what I presume to be gold coins back towards the man. I was going to attest the idea, that was a lot of money to just let go. Before I could say anything she gave me a stare- I quickly backed off after. That stare gave me the chills. Its like she switched from a savage animal to a kind-hearted woman in an instant. Then back again when she began talking with the man once more. 

Irelda and I finally made our way outside, I drew a blank for the last few minutes they talked. I had to practically duck and squeeze myself through the door twice now. Being this large wasn't that fun, so far at least. I stretched, bending backwards, my spine cracking as I did so. We made our way back out of town, practically as soon as we had gotten here.

Making our way through the forest to a specific location. All I could think of was how suspicious this was. This was certainly some sort of trap to drag us in, kind people possibly have kind hearts that taste better for the monster that is going to eat us. I ran through multiple possibilities but they were all what ifs with little evidence behind them so I didn't protest us making our way over there. After treading through the forest for a few minutes we reached a clearing, it lead to an unusual rock like structure. With a cabin almost melded to the side of it. It was well above the ground the front half portion was supported by two beams which burrowed into the ground. There was a stair case, made from the stone this cabin was melded on. They looked as if they were pulled straight out of the rock as every side except the front portion was perfectly straight, but also retaining its natural stone innards untouched. The front of these steps took on the less uniform shape of the rock and if you were to look at a particular angle it looked as if there were no steps at all to begin with. I was of course already half the height of this stairwell. But, it looked like the beams could support my weight so I made my way up, letting Irelda go first. We reached the patio outside of the melded cabin, Irelda not knowing really what to do, knocked on the door. Probably not the best thing to do when trying to confront a witch. 

Upon no answer, Irelda tried to open the door. It was unlocked, she made her way inside first I squeezed in after her. It was cozy and had a warm feeling, lit by magical wisp like creatures that floated around the room. We noticed a woman, young- Irelda was confused... Heavily confused. Irelda came over to me and whispered in my ear. She told me how that was the exact same daughter that was apparently murdered. She had practically a buffet in front of her, chowing down ruthlessly. She then noticed us, giving a perky smile and waving. She then went back to eating her food. Then- someone else came another woman. A woman of undeniably gorgeous proportions holy shit was she fucking hot. She was wearing a gown of sorts, it reminded me of something gothic- or well. Witch-y, we had found the woman who was supposedly responsible for the 'death' of her, the girl sitting just a few feet away from us. "Ooooh- Adventurers, strong ones at that. Finally..." She spoke, revealing her vampiric ghoulish face.  


She did have some sort of crazy look- but I took the benefit of doubt, it seemed Irelda was on guard now. Her lute ready to be strum at any second. She then shook her hands telling us to stop, every movement she had her tits jiggled. It was really hard to concentrate on what was going on with them. "I am one of the gods-" Irelda shook her had turning to me and gesturing for me to go get her. I was about to rush after her but she then raised her hands, she then took something out from between her boobs. A card, "I'm pretty sure you have sensory magic, so..." The card had an estrange set of numbers and ancient writing that I couldn't comprehend. Irelda lowered her lute, concentrating and babbling a few words I couldn't understand. Her pure white eyes turned the same luminescent purple color but it was less bright than when she had inspected me. She raised a brow and fully let off her guard. It looked like, she was what she said she was- a god? I questioned this not knowing what was really going on.

"Why would a god pose as a witch, in the middle of nowhere and keep someone's daughter hostage." I was entirely confused, and could probably get answers later. I stayed my usual quiet self and remained hunched over to avoid the ceiling. But if there was another thing I was questioning, why did she have a Christian cross necklace?

"Well- long story but. I am Hecate, and I don't have a current guild following. Because nobody wanted to join me- you probably know why, I am for some reason associated with witches and other generally unaccepted things... Doesn't help that I just acted as one but- anyways. I used the man not for something nefarious, a bit selfish but nothing too bad. I granted him the thing he wanted and in return I asked for something that he could not retrieve, and of course I knew this. So I took her daughter and framed it as a murder... So-" She cleared her throat not wanting to touch on the subject. "I wanted kind hearted adventures like you to join my ranks."

Irelda looked angered, was she about to burst out against this god- also. This is only one example but- she is taking on a Greek Goddess' name', two very strange similarities to the real world. "And if we refuse?" She inquired to.

"You won't be able to take the girl-" she made a grimacing face after realizing how that sounded, "listen, nobody wants to join me, I have to take drastic measures like this." Irelda looked at the girl, and began thinking. "I will give you my blessing and you will be contracted. Anything guild related you will have to partake in."

Irelda looked at me, nodding her eyes darkening in color glowing brighter before. Her fists tensed, she gestured for my to come closer. "This would have probably been the end of our expedition to find someone who could remove your 'odor' but it seems like her magical energy is still only half of your's- and not only that. She is one of the gods of magic. But- she may be able to teach you some magic. This is for the betterment of you and everyone else we could probably save more lives if we join her, as we're basically the only members we'll have more say in things." I nodded, before turning back to face the Goddess. Irelda cleared her throat, "Fine. we'll join your disgusting filthy guild of a no good goddess. It speaks a lot when a woman has to do such horrid things like kidnapping a woman to get her way. No wonder nobody wants to join you." WHAT THE FUCK? SHE ROASTED THE FUCK OUT OF HER, HOLY SHIT! 

Hecate's half smile grew into a frown. She made her way over here, her womanly body practically made Irelda's look like a joke-, specifically in the breast category. But, I'd say Irelda still had a prettier face than Hecate. She gestured for us to kneel down I did so, lowering my head as well. She placed her palm on both of our neck's leaving a symbol.


End file.
